one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Eighty Seven
As usual for the Mynock, the Garbage will do. Will they Dianoga another day? Or will they die as they lived – covered in trash? The One Shot Podcast Network Kink Meme was created by @coasterchild and some enthusiastic fans ❤️ Listen! Opening Crawl Skulkery! The crew of the Mynock have begun their infiltration of the Imperial base! Much is unknown about this mining-turned-research operation, although our crew has gone on many similar missions before, what they don’t know is that the storm troopers are the least of their concern! Plot Summary Tryst and Lyn in the previous episode found a door in debris. After hearing Bacta and Leenik encounter trouble over the comms, Tryst grabs Lyn and jumps on the door. They use it as a sled to get to the mining facility faster. Bacta and Leenik have encountered creatures in the trash room of the mining establishment and are fighting them. Tryst maneuvers into the hole cut by Bacta in the wall of the facility, and slides down a mountain of trash into the room. He and Lyn join the fray. A creature bites Tryst on the butt. Lyns recognizes the creatures as exogorths; she says there should be a deterrant in the area. She also tells everyone to be sure to shoot them in the head. Tryst shoots the one biting his butt, although the jaw remains latched on. The smell of the exogorth’s blood makes the other creatures make a weird purring sound. No one can see the deterrent and they keep fighting. Tryst eventually spots the control. It’s established that the verpine can naturally create radio waves with their bodies that deter exogorths, which the crew could have used had they kept in contact with the verpine. (James jokes that the deterrent is NPR). Lyn climbs the ladder to get to the deterrant control. It’s actually difficult but Tryst and Bacta heckler her anyway. Lyn reaches and pushes the button. The radio wave deterrent is broadcast into the room (The players, as Ira Glass and guests, narrate the episode of This American Life that plays for the rest of the episode). The exogorths calm and stop attacking. Bacta comments that moving to France seemed like the right move for David Sedaris. When Lyn is confused, he tells her they are having a ‘driveway moment.’ Tryst takes the teeth out of his butt. Bacta climbs up the ladder to Lyn and looks through the door window into the hallway. Seeing the droid they were looking for, he opens the door and grabs it. Trivia *It's kanan that the exogorth's cry is uncomfortably sexual. *''This American Life'' **Act One: My Crazy Exogorth Friend, a story by comedian Mike Birbiglia **Act Two: David Sedaris tells a story about when he was an elf **Act Three: Exogorth Right Dear Mynock Letter "Phreaked out on Phindar" writes in about their longtime business partner that they are now romantically involved with. It's heavily implied it's Tubaik writing in about Sneak.